Many prior art cryogenic tanks use tank materials that, on the positive side, are readily commercially available but, on the negative side, are not specifically designed for use in cryogenic conditions. Further, it has been assumed that, for space launch vehicle applications, the material would be capable of meeting the requirements attendant space vehicle launch and space travel. These requirements include a high temperature rating to combat aero-thermal heating, the ability to handle vibrational and launch loads, and the ability to completely confine cryogenic fluids without cracking of the tank and leaking of the fluid.
There are a relatively large number of patents relating to cryogenic tanks of various constructions. In one typical construction, an inner liner, usually made of metal, is covered with an overwrap of a matrix of an epoxy resin and carbon fibers. In general, the most significant component with respect to cost and schedule considerations in producing larger size tanks or vessels of this type is the introduction of the traditional metallic liner. In this regard, larger metallic tank liners require significant tool set-up and the weld joints required for the liners are troublesome sites for leakage.